John DiMaggio
John William DiMaggio is an American voice actor and comedian, who is best known for his numerous voice roles, such as Bender on the Fox sci-fi sitcom , Jake the Dog in the series , Marcus Fenix in the video game series, Brother Blood in , the Scotsman in , Schnitzel in , and Niblet in the 2010 series of . He is also well-known for his voice role as Rico in DreamWorks' franchise, including the series (becoming more intelligible in the show itself). He is also the current voice of Tiny Tiger and Uka Uka in the video game franchise. His Disney roles include Dr. Drakken and Motor Ed in Kim Possible, Fu Dog in American Dragon: Jake Long, Jocktopus in Fish Hooks, Hannibal McFist in Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, and various other roles listed below. Disney Filmography *Dr. Drakken and Motor Ed in the Disney Channel animated series Kim Possible *Fu Dog, Ralph the Goblin, and Herbert the Goblin in American Dragon: Jake Long *Supershep/The Bulldog in the film Underdog *Minister of Autumn in Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Saul from Bolt *Various roles on The Replacements *Gozan from The Legend of Tarzan *Mr. Notaempa from The Emperor's New School *Pinhead Pierre from Phineas and Ferb *Jocktopus from Fish Hooks *Dum Dum Dugan from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *The Wrecker from Ultimate Spider-Man *Manly Dan from Gravity Falls *Hannibal McFist, Father McFist, Robo-Apes, and Gene Levine from Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *Beard Papa from Wreck-It Ralph *Galactus from Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H and Avengers Assemble. *Dumpy Tina and Brownmouth the Clown from Pickle and Peanut *Jerry Jumbeaux Jr., Woolter, and Jesse from Zootopia *Dogbull and King Brudo from Star vs. the Forces of Evil *The Jackal from Spider-Man '' *The Hooded Pixie from ''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero '' *Aggro from ''Miles from Tomorrowland *Fisher from DuckTales (2017 series) *Arthur from ''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' Disney Roles Zutho's_henchmen2.png|Gozan Dr._Drakken.png|Dr. Drakken MotorEd.png|Motor Ed fu dog001.gif|Fu Dog ralph.gif|Ralph the Goblin Herbert the Goblin.jpg|Herbert the Goblin Pinhead_Pierre.png|Pinhead Pierre Manly Dan.png|Manly Dan Pops_Hartman.png|Pops Hartman Buck_Spikes.png|Buck Spikes Blue_Robin.png|Blue Robin Buford Joe.png|Buford Joe Jocktopus.jpg|Jocktopus Tumblr n0dtu3uXrJ1rl14rno1 1280.png|Galactus BeardPapa.png|Beard Papa Zootopia_Jerry_Jumbeaux.png|Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. Woolter and Jesse.png|Woolter and Jesse Randy-Cunningham_HANNIBAL-MCFIST.png|Hannibal McFist Young McFist and Dad.png|Father McFist Marvel Jackal.jpg|The Jackal The Hooded Pixie.png|The Hooded Pixie Dogbull.png|Dogbull S2E40_Lord_Brudo_opens_the_door_for_Queen_Moon.png|King Brudo Brownmouth_the_Clown.png|Brownmouth the Clown Aggro.png|Aggro Eitri.png|Eitri Fisher.png|Fisher Arthur Virus.PNG|Arthur Gallery John DiMaggio NYCC.jpg|John DiMaggio speaks at the 2013 New York Comic Con. John DiMaggio & Diedrich Bader at PaleyFest.jpg|John DiMaggio and Diedrich Bader attending the 2013 PaleyFest honoring for Batman: The Brave and Bold. John DiMaggio & Fred Tatasciore SDCC.jpg|John DiMaggio and Fred Tatasciore discussing their favorite voice acting roles at the 2017 San Diego Comic Con. Category:American actors Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Kim Possible Category:Fish Hooks Category:Zootopia Category:Bolt Category:The Replacements Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Peter Pan Category:1960s births Category:People Category:Disney Fairies Category:Tarzan Category:Gravity Falls Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Underdog Category:Marvel Comics Category:People from New Jersey Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Pickle and Peanut Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:Comedians Category:American comedians Category:Disney Revival Category:American voice actors Category:Voice actors Category:Actors Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Sofia the First Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Spider-Man Category:Singers Category:American singers Category:American actor-singers Category:Whispers An Elephant's Tale Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Video game voice actors Category:Tangled Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:DuckTales Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Big City Greens Category:Fox